


If I could fly or something with butterflies and rain

by larrysfootballfairy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysfootballfairy/pseuds/larrysfootballfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wanna feel the rain for a bit.”<br/>And that’s what finally brought Louis out of his trance. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p><p>or Louis and Harry are lost in a forest, butterflies come right back home and it rains</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could fly or something with butterflies and rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreaversace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaversace/gifts).



> so this is a little, ridiculous and absolutely no sense making drabble about our dear Louis and Harry  
> background: they're on a school trip with a biology class in a forest and even though they're still teenagers Harry already has a tattoo  
> i apologize to all butterfly experts for making up a fact about their monogamous life
> 
> this is thanks to and for my wonderful platonic soulmate twin (yes naba that's you)
> 
> i hope you can at least enjoy this a little and please talk to me, give me some constructive criticism or yell at me (but not too loud) for my stupid mistakes either in the comments or on my tumblr (also larrysfootballfairy)

It wasn’t Louis’ fault. It was absolutely, most definitely not his fault. If there was anyone to blame for being lost in the forest probably miles away from the rest of the class, then it was the freaking hipster child next to him. Why did he had to be paired up with this Harold kid, with his stupid flower head scarfs, ridiculously long giraffe legs and constant rambling about the most absurd things and maybe an adorable smile, sinfully long legs, sparkling green eyes to die for and curls so pretty Louis couldn’t even begin to explain how much he wanted to touch them.

“Did you know butterflies stay together their whole life?”  
Harry didn’t seem to be bothered with being lost in the woods and rather attempted to hold a conversation. About the common love life and relationship behavior of butterflies, sure, why not.  
“Isn’t that romantic? They can each fly everywhere they want, but they always come back to each other.”  
When Louis didn’t react, cause what the hell where you supposed to say to that, Harry continued speaking.  
“That’s why I have this, y’know?”  
With these words he lifted his already way too unbuttoned shirt to show Louis the butterfly tattoo on is perfectly flat stomach. And if that wasn’t enough he presented it with the famous lopsided dimple smile.  
“So I will always be able to fly back to the person I love.” 

Oh now he was playing unfair, that was too much for Louis to handle. Could this kid stop being so cute and adorable and fucking hot at the same time?  
So Louis did what he always did when he was nervous, blushing and on the verge of losing his cool, he began to sum a song. The first thing that came to his mind, when Harry had painted the picture in his head of butterflies and endless love stories and him in general just being the most adorable person ever. That didn’t last for long though, Harry seemed to have other plans than let him maintain his dignity as he asked with the innocence of a five year old:  
“What’s that song?”  
“What song, love?”, a Tomlinson wouldn’t give in that easily.  
“The one you’ve been humming?”  
“Oh just something from the radio. Hipsters like you probably hate it.”  
Yeah, good answer, Louis internally congratulated himself. Harry didn’t need to know that the song was originally scribbled in a green notebook, securely hidden under Louis’ pillows.  
“Oh come on!”  
He was pouting, he was honest to god pouting. What kind of angel was this boy?  
“Also I’m sure every song sounds good with your voice.”  
And now he winked at him.Louis felt himself blushing, why was he blushing, this child wasn’t endearing at all. At least not endearing enough to make Louis sing for him, nope, never going to happen. Maybe his too fast beating heart and is mouth should get that message as well. In that moment he heard himself clearing his throat and beginning to sing:

“If I could fly  
I'd be coming right back home to you  
I think I might  
Give up everything just ask me to  
Pay attention, I hope that you listen  
Cause I've let my guard down  
Right now I'm completely defenseless

For your eyes only  
I'll show you my heart  
For when you're lonely  
And forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me  
When we're apart  
Now you know me  
For your eyes onl- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH oh my god!” 

And just like that, it had started raining. No not raining, raining was cute little drops falling on your window-sill, this was a storm. A thunder rolled above their heads and Louis involuntarily hunched his shoulders. He turned around quickly, grabbed Harrys hand and wanted to run back to the forester’s house where their school trip had started, when he realized that the other boy didn’t move. Harry just stood there, eyes closed, head turned towards the darkly clouded sky. He looks incredible, Louis wanted to paint him or rather take a picture cause is art talent was basically limited to stick figures and dicks, but he’d done anything to keep that image in his mind.  
“That was beautiful, Louis. Very, very beautiful”  
In that moment, Louis wasn’t sure if he’s hoping the wetness on Harry’s gorgeous face is from tears or the rain around them.  
“Thank you.“ 

He felt awkward, therefore he cleared his throat again multiple times to cover up how much time he needed to come up with something to say. Something more appropriate than ‘you’re so pretty’, ‘can I kiss you’ or something equally ridiculous.  
“I don’t know what kinda new hipster beauty tip standing in the rain and catching a cold is, but could we please go somewhere less wet?”  
Great Louis, so much for an appropriate answer. But fortunately Harry kept smiling.  
“I just wanna feel the rain for a bit.”  
And that’s what finally brought Louis out of his trance.  
“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? Come to my shower if you have to feel water pouring down your hot body. At least it’ll be warm.”  
The moment the words left his mouth Louis realized what he just said and he knew he didn’t even need try fighting or hiding his blush now. His red face could’ve probably been seen in freaking France.  
“Are you included in that offer?” Harry smirked.  
Louis was at a loss for words. Just for a second though, he had an image to keep.  
“We’ll see about that, if you just fucking take my hand and go back to the house.”


End file.
